La Fin du Monde
by ShukenjaSarah
Summary: SEA MECHANIC. OS. Tourmentée jour et nuit par Becca, Raven se déconnecte peu à peu de la réalité et de ses proches. Luna ne voit alors plus qu'une seule solution pour aider Raven à oublier Becca, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.


**LA FIN DU MONDE :**

 **One-shot.**

 **Avertissement Spoiler :** **S'abstenir si vous n'avez pas regardez la saison 4. ( Après j'dis ça, j'dis rien…).**

 **Disclaimer: The 100 ne m'appartient pas. **

**Résumé : Tourmentée nuit et jour par Becca, Raven se déconnecte peu à peu de la réalité et de ses proches. Luna ne voit alors plus qu'une seule solution pour aider Raven à oublier Becca, ne serait-que pour un instant. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne suivent pas mon autre histoire** **Le cadeau** **, vous pouvez directement commencer la lecture. Quand aux autres, j'en profite pour éclaircir certaines choses. **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour celles et ceux qui ont été/sont déçus de ne pas avoir de suite à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille plus continuer à l'écrire mais il est vrai que lorsque j'ai vu la mort de Lexa, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'en remettre. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. À partir de là, j'ai essayé d'écrire d'autres chapitres mais le cœur n'y était pas et je détestais tout ce que j'avais fait de cette histoire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je m'y remettrais et si c'est le cas, je pense que je me contenterais de quelques chapitres parce que vous méritez quand même d'avoir une suite et une fin à cette histoire.**

 **Quand à mes autres projets dans ce fandom, j'ai de plus en plus envie de faire une histoire Raven x Clarke ou Raven x Luna.**

 **Attention, je ne dis pas que je n'écrirais plus jamais sur du Lexa x Clarke ! Bien au contraire, car ce couple aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. C'est juste que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêtre à m'y remettre.**

 **Passez un bon moment.**

* * *

Raven faisait les cents pas devant les cinq écrans qui clignotaient différentes données sur le moyen d'envoyer la fusé de leur bunker dans l'espace.

La main pressée contre sa cuisse douloureuse et traînante, elle laissa ses yeux injectés de sang voltiger d'un écran à un autre sans prendre de pause. Son cerveau était en ébullition alors que des dizaines d'idées fusaient dans sa tête, certaines se contredisant et d'autres se complétant.

Elle se figea un instant, devant l'écran qui donnait le compte à rebours approximatif de la fin du monde, croyant avoir trouvé la solution, puis poussa brusquement un grognement frustré en secouant la tête avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, exprimant pour elle, les centaines de pensées qui lui passaient par la tête, et qui était souvent sans aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle pouvait sentir la présence fantomatique de la scientifique Becca dans son dos, mais elle la repoussa, même si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu d'avance ce combat.

La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas l'autre personne qui était dans la pièce, silencieuse comme une ombre. Elle était assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier métallique, les coudes posés sur les genoux et les mains enroulées autour de ses joues. Elle observait Raven en silence.

« Non ! » cria brusquement la jeune femme en frappant son poing contre l'une des tables de travail.

Les outils qui jonchaient la table tressautèrent au coup violent de Raven. Cette dernière souffla et passa une main tremblante sur ses cheveux attachés.

« Ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas… » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête, perdue dans son propre monde.

La silhouette tonifiée et agile de Luna se releva lentement, étirant ses muscles qui craquèrent de plaisir de pouvoir enfin bouger. Elle s'avança vers Raven qui continuait à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules retournées et tendues. Raven sursauta de peur et se retourna brusquement, se dégageant des mains douces de Luna pour lui jeter un regard surpris et méfiant.

« Tu dois te reposer » lui dit doucement Luna, les sourcils plissés d'inquiétude pour la jeune femme.

Raven fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, faisant balancer sa queue de cheval brune de droite à gauche. Ses mains se secouaient dans tous les sens, reflétant le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour avoir ce luxe » marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les écrans allumés.

« Ta tête va exploser, et si ta tête explose, elle ne pourra servir à plus rien » insista Luna.

« J'ai encore un peu de temps… » murmura Raven, mais l'ancienne chef du clan de la mer n'était pas sure qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

Luna jeta un regard derrière-elle, puis regarda à nouveau la jeune femme.

« Tes amis sont inquiets pour toi, mais ils n'osent pas t'en parler. Je crois qu'ils ont peur que tu t'en prennes à eux. Je crois qu'ils se reprochent ce qu'il t'arrives ».

Un grognement étouffé sortit de la bouche de Raven.

« Ils sont idiots ».

Luna sourit, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

« Ils se soucient de toi ».

Un soupir sortit des lèvres de l'ingénieuse. Elle se tourna vers Luna et la regarda de bas en haut.

L'ancienne natblida était toute vêtue de noir. Elle avait un jean serré partiellement en cuir qui soulignait la forme tonifié et ferme de ses jambes et de ses cuisses. Elle portait un t-shirt noir légèrement troué sur lequel pendait ses colliers en argent. Enfin, elle avait un fin gilet noir en fine maille qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux frisés et bruns encadraient son joli visage aux yeux sombres.

« Juste une heure ».

Raven cligna des yeux.

« Je ne peux pas perdre une heure. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais me reposer à cause d' _elle_. Elle est… Elle est tout le temps-là, à parler et à m'observer... » souffla-t-elle en se remettant à boiter autour des tables pour se pencher sur des cartes et des outils qui avaient des propriétés encore mystérieuses pour Luna.

Cette dernière la suivit de quelques pas, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la table en verre tout en lançant un regard prudent autour d'elle. Elle savait que le fantôme que Raven voyait n'était que dans sa tête, mais parfois la jeune femme arrivait presque à la rendre vivante à ses yeux.

Luna reporta son attention sur l'ingénieuse. Elle avait les coudes posés sur la table et la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Des marmonnements incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche.

La terrienne hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

« Je pourrais t'aider ».

Raven releva lentement la tête vers elle, l'air confus.

« M'aider avec quoi ? ».

Luna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en se rapprochant lentement de Raven, de crainte de lui faire peur. Ces derniers jours qu'elle avait passé à la surveiller lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la personnalité de la jeune femme, dont sa légère réticence au toucher des autres.

Raven était un être qui débordait d'énergie et qui avait besoin de place pour exprimer ses idées ou s'exprimer tout simplement. Et pour cela, elle avait aussi souvent besoin de rester à l'écart des autres pour ne pas être troublée par les émotions qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir. La jeune femme réfléchissait avec son cerveau, et non avec son cœur comme la plupart des gens.

« Je pourrais t'aider à te détendre et à éloigner ton fantôme » précisa doucement Luna, s'arrêtant à deux pas de Raven qui ne s'était toujours pas éloignée.

« Comment ? » se moqua Raven en se redressant lentement, l'attention entièrement centrée sur la jeune femme a l'aura calme.

Luna sourit malicieusement, approchant lentement ses doigts de ceux de la jeune femme encore posés sur la table. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux marrons et sceptiques de Raven alors que les bouts de ses doigts touchaient la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tressauta, surprise. Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais Luna reprit la parole pour la distraire.

« En t'obligeait à arrêter de réfléchir et de t'inquiéter ».

Les sourcils foncés de Raven se froncèrent.

« Sauf que c'est mon job de réfléchir et de m'inquiéter. Je ne sers à rien sans ça » lui fit-elle remarquer, le ton un peu sec et défensif.

Luna continua de se rapprocher, les doigts collés au rebord de la main tremblante de nervosité de Raven.

« Tu es beaucoup plus que ton… _Job_ , Raven. Tu es un être comme les autres qui a parfois besoin de se reposer. Tu n'es pas un robot ou un fantôme. Tu as besoin de repos, d'arrêter de réfléchir et de penser aux autres. Tu dois penser à toi, et à ton corps » lui expliqua-t-elle, les yeux intenses et la voix plus basse.

Raven avala sa salive, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Elle s'agita, n'arrivant pas à rester impassible et immobile face au regard sombre et intense de Luna qui l'hypnotisait. Elle essaya de détourner les yeux mais échoua et se mit à peser son poids sur une jambe, avant de changer d'appui, faisant cela plusieurs fois sous le regard patient de l'autre jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça » murmura-t-elle, même si elle semblait moins certaine.

Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Becca qui tournait autour de Luna en l'examinant comme un rat de laboratoire, la faisant grincer des dents.

« Elle te parle en ce moment ? » demanda Luna en attrapant son regard noir.

Raven cligna les yeux et regarda la jeune femme avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, elle… Elle te regarde » admit-t-elle.

Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle » lui dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas si simple » lui répondit aussitôt sèchement l'ingénieuse, les yeux faisant des allers et retours entre Becca et Luna.

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider, Raven ».

Les doigts longs et doux de Luna glissèrent sur le dessus de la main tremblante de Raven.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya cette dernière.

« Elle te distrait de ton but » lui dit brusquement Becca, la bouche pressée contre son oreille.

Raven sursauta et se rapprocha aussitôt de Luna pour s'éloigna de Becca.

« Je t'aide à l'oublier » répondit Luna en posant lentement son autre main sur la hanche de Raven qui tressaillit.

Luna lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en caressant légèrement sa hanche. Elle avait l'impression d'approvisionner un cheval sauvage et nerveux. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis de ton côté » lui rappela-t-elle.

Raven prit plusieurs petites inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient crispés à cause de la proximité de Luna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si près des gens. Oui, elle avait des amis qu'elle aimait beaucoup et pour qui elle pourrait mourir, mais elle n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile. Et encore moins depuis qu'elle avait cette maudite et douloureuse attelle à sa jambe.

Elle lâcha un soupir tremblant lorsque la main légèrement fraiche de Luna se posa sur sa joue tremblante. Raven soupira en sentant son pouce caresser tendrement sa peau alors que son autre main tenait toujours la sienne contre la table.

Un soupir énervé se fit entendre près d'elle. Celui de Becca qui semblait de plus en plus irritée par la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

« Elle nous fais perdre du temps ! ».

Raven ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Luna.

« Je ne te demande rien. Juste d'écouter ton corps » murmura Luna, les yeux faisant des allers et retours entre ceux grands et incertains de Raven et sa bouche pulpeuse.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et léger de Luna sur ses lèvres.

« Mon corps souffre » croassa-t-elle faiblement, écoutant la forte et insupportable palpitation qui émanait de sa jambe douloureuse, ainsi que son mal de crâne grandissant.

Luna se rapprocha encore alors que les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient au désespoir perceptible de l'ingénieuse intelligente. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Raven, tracèrent le contour dure de sa mâchoire avant de s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Elle retint un sourire en voyant la chair de poule apparaître sur la peau douce et tannée de la jeune femme.

« Je peux apaiser cette souffrance, si tu le veux » lui dit-elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Raven.

« Raven, ne fais pas ça. Ne te laisse pas distraire par elle. Il faut que nous restions concentrées, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Tu sais que j'ai raison » la supplia Becca.

Mais pour une fois, Raven ne l'écouta pas. Elle était hypnotisait par la voix douce et reposante de Luna, c'était comme écouter l'eau qui coulait sur les rochers. C'était apaisant.

Raven hésita.

« Et si il arrivait quelque chose ? Et si je-».

L'index de Luna se pressa contre sa bouche. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres bien dessinées.

« Ne pense plus à rien, Raven. Nous sommes seules. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui existe en dehors de nos deux corps » chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme.

Raven ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres merveilleusement douces et pulpeuses de Luna effleurer les siennes. Elle soupira en sentant les doigts de Luna se mettre à danser sur sa nuque frissonnante.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, _seltrona_ ».

Ce fut le dernier avertissement avant que les lèvres de Luna ne s'emparent doucement des siennes. Leurs lèvres se moulèrent avec lenteur et douceur les unes contre les autres. La main de Luna lâcha celle de Raven pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocher de son corps. Raven soupira lorsqu'une langue chaude caressa sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche et gémit faiblement en sentant la langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne.

Luna raffermit sa prise autour de la nuque de l'ingénieuse pour approfondir leur baiser, soupirant de plaisir en caressant la langue hésitante de Raven. Sa main glissa lentement sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme et laissa des doigts caresser la peau brûlante et douce de la jeune femme.

Prise dans la passion du baiser, Raven voulut se rapprocher encore plus de Luna mais sa jambe douloureuse lui fit défaut et céda sous elle.

Leur baiser se rompit brusquement, mais les bras fermes et muscles de Luna se glissèrent aussitôt sous ses cuisses pour la soulever avec une facilité qui la déconcerta avant qu'elle ne tombe. Luna pressa les jambes de Raven autour d'elle avant de la poser doucement sur la table. Elle attrapa à nouveau la nuque de Raven et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes en se nichant confortablement entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Luna rompit à nouveau le baiser pour enlever son gilet et son t-shirt, la laissant en soutien-gorge face à Raven.

Celle-ci laissa ses yeux descendre sur le ventre plat et tonifié de la jeune femme, avant de lentement remonter sur sa poitrine encore cachée. Elle avala sa salive en sentant le désir se réveiller en elle, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

L'ancienne chef de clan pacifiste enroula ses doigts autour du t-shirt de Raven et chercha son approbation dans son regard. L'ingénieuse rassembla son courage et hocha de la tête, les mains cramponnées au rebord de la table. Luna l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de l'enlever son t-shirt et de le poser à côté d'elle. Ses yeux sombres et émerveillés contemplèrent un instant le haut du corps de Raven, a moitié couvert par sa brassière noire.

Luna se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou, faisant aussitôt soupirer Raven. Sa bouche chaude glissa le long de l'épaule crispée de la jeune femme qui finit par se détendre, tandis que les mains douces de Luna massaient ses cuisses. La bouche de cette dernière continua à descendre, volant au-dessus de la brassière noire pour reprendre son chemin plus bas. Ses lèvres embrassèrent avec tendresse le ventre contractée de Raven. Elle laissa sa langue serpenter autour de son nombril, faisant haleter Raven qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au rebord de la table.

Celle-ci avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu sous la bouche et la langue de Luna. Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait à la fois étourdie et vulnérable, n'ayant plus l'habitude de ressentir son corps tremblait de plaisir et d'impatience sous les caresses de quelqu'un d'autre.

Luna s'agenouilla près de sa jambe qui portait l'attelle et enroula ses doigts autour d'elle. La natblida lança un regard à Raven qui se retenait de toutes ses force de ne pas se dégager d'elle pour s'occuper elle-même de sa jambe, puis Luna décrocha lentement l'attelle et la posa sur le sol. Elle se releva et déboutonna le jean de la jeune femme qui avait du mal à garder une respiration contrôlée.

« Enroule tes bras autour de moi » lui glissa Luna à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Raven obéit sans réfléchir et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Luna qui la souleva légèrement pour enlever son jean. Luna posa le jean à côté de l'attelle et se retourna. Ses yeux ratissèrent les jambes et les cuisses tannées et tonifiées de Raven, puis buttèrent sur sa culotte noir.

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

Elle enleva à son tour son jean et le posa sur l'autre. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements avec des yeux assombris par le désir.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda faiblement Raven, la voix rauque et impatiente.

Luna sourit. Elle se pressa entre les cuisses de Raven et laissa ses mains courir librement sur la peau frissonnante de la jeune femme. Elle embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue avant de presser sa bouche contre l'oreille de Raven.

« Maintenant je vais te faire oublier ton prénom, _seltrona_ ».

Raven haleta lorsque les mains de Luna la rapprochèrent brusquement de son corps, pressant son entrejambe encore couverte contre le ventre plat de Luna. Les doigts de cette dernière s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de sa brassière pour la retirer et la jeter derrière-elle.

Luna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand son regard tomba sur la poitrine pleine de Raven. Ses yeux affamés tracèrent le contour de ses seins et de ses mamelons foncés qui avaient l'air délicieux.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, faisant rougir l'ingénieuse qui n'avait plus l'habitude de recevoir de compliments.

« Ton tour » fit soudain Raven, l'air impatient.

Luna laissa échapper un doux rire et laissa la jeune femme enlever son soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins fermes et durcis par l'excitation. Raven lâcha un faible juron que Luna ne comprit pas mais prit comme un compliment.

Ses mains s'élancèrent sur le ventre de Raven et remontèrent jusqu'à couvrir ses seins. Elle laissa ses doigts masser doucement la peau ferme et sensible puis posa sa bouche dessus. Sa langue chaude et humide glissa langoureusement sur le mamelon, faisant gémir de plaisir l'autre jeune femme. Elle suça légèrement le mamelon dur et pointu dans sa bouche puis le relâcha pour passer à l'autre et faire la même chose.

Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains vagabondèrent librement sur la peau chaude et agréable de Raven, dansant sur son dos, puis chatoyant ses côtes avant de s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses crispées autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de toucher Raven qui soupirait et frissonner sous la moindre de ses caresses. Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sous la culotte de Raven et furent aussitôt arrêtée par la main tremblante de cette dernière.

Luna releva aussitôt les yeux vers elle, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? ».

Raven fuyait son regard, l'air gêné et frustré. Elle souffla lourdement puis admit faiblement :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps ».

L'ancienne chef de clan de la mer remonta vers elle et posa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir » la rassura-t-elle doucement, laissant sa bouche se presser contre les joues, le nez et la bouche de Raven jusqu'à la faire sourire.

« Puis-je ? » lui demanda Luna, les doigts toujours enroulés autour du rebord de sa culotte.

Raven déglutit mais rétracta sa main et hocha de la tête. Luna lui sourit puis fit lentement glisser sa culotte hors de ses cuisses et de ses jambes avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Luna l'embrassa sur le front tout en massant ses cuisses tendues.

« Détends-toi. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Raven ferma les yeux, résistant à l'idée de repousser Luna et de se recroqueviller dans sa coquille protectrice qu'elle s'était forgée au cours des années.

Elle sentit les doigts de Luna écarter lentement ses cuisses tandis que sa bouche descendait vers sa poitrine. Ses ongles crissèrent légèrement sur la table lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme dépassèrent ses seins pour se poser sur son ventre. Elle soupira, la bouche entrouverte, en sentant la langue humide de Luna répandre le feu sur sa peau affreusement sensible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et gémit presque en voyant Luna agenouillée entre ses cuisses. Ses mains continuèrent à lui masser fermement les cuisses tandis que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de son entrejambe mouillée. Luna lécha et mordilla légèrement sa cuisse inférieure avant d'atteindre son centre.

Raven tressaillit et lâcha un gémissement bruyant en sentant la langue chaude et humide de Luna se glisser entre ses plis extrêmement mouillés et sensibles. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché. Son corps était si sensible et si réceptif que c'en était presque délicieusement insupportable.

Ses dents se serrèrent sous l'accablant plaisir qui l'envahit rien qu'à ce toucher. Elle se demandait mentalement comme elle ferait pour gérer la suite.

La langue de Luna glissa avec plus d'insistance entre ses plis. Elle caressa un instant le petit nerf très sensible de Raven qui étouffa un autre gémissement. Les mains de l'autre jeune femme s'enroulèrent fermement autour de ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place alors que sa langue descendait de plus en plus près de son entrée.

Luna lança un dernier regard à Raven qui la fixait avec des yeux sombres et un souffle lourd, puis enfonça lentement sa langue en elle sans la quitter du regard.

Raven gémit bruyamment en rejetant sa tête en arrière, surprise par le plaisir qu'elle avait en sentant la langue ferme et expérimentée de la jeune femme la remplir et glisser contre ses parois intérieures serrées et chaudes.

Luna ne perdit pas de temps, excitée par la réaction de Raven et se mit à faire des vas et viens profonds et lents en elle. Elle gémit et accéléra son rythme contre l'entrejambe en écoutant les cris étouffés de plaisir de la jeune femme très sensible.

« _Luna_ … » gémit Raven alors que son corps se tordait de plaisir sous les assauts répétés et vigoureux de sa langue.

Le bas-ventre de l'ancienne guerrière se mit à bruler de désir et de plaisir en entendant sa partenaire gémir son prénom.

La main de Raven s'accrocha brusquement à ses cheveux frisés alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour former une phrase bredouillante :

« Je vais… _Putain_ … Je vais venir ! ».

Luna ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire, elle accéléra le rythme en enfonçant le plus profondément possible sa langue dans le corps tremblant de Raven. Les parois intérieures de cette dernière se resserrèrent brusquement autour de da langue, la faisant gémir et la forçant à employer plus de force dans ses vas et viens. La main de Raven dans ses cheveux se crispa et les tira légèrement en libérant un long râle de plaisir, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

Raven s'écroula sur la table en verre, tremblante d'extase.

Luna lécha et avala le fruit de son travail avant de remonter lentement sur le corps de Raven en le parsemant de baisers brûlants.

La respiration haletante et les joues obscurcies par le plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir, Raven attrapa la nuque de Luna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se glissèrent avec impatience et avidité l'une contre l'autre. Raven soupira de plaisir et de bonheur contre sa bouche, enroulant sa jambe indemne autour du dos de Luna qui sourit.

« C'était merveilleux » soupira Raven, libérée de toute la pression qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois.

« Qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec toi, _seltrona_ ? » ronronna Luna en caressant sa hanche, profitant avec délice de leurs corps collé l'un contre l'autre. Elle embrassa la mâchoire de Raven et reprit : « Je t'ai dis que j'allais te faire oublier ton prénom et je compte bien tenir cette promesse ».

Raven lâcha un soupir tremblant, alors que les bras de Luna s'enroulaient autour de sa taille avant de la soulever. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de l'ancienne guerrière habile qui passa ses bras sous ses jambes avant de se mettre à marcher. Raven pressa sa bouche contre le cou de Luna qui gémit à cela et lécha sa peau qui avait un goût légèrement salée.

Luna monta les marches de l'escalier métallique puis entra dans la chambre aux baies vitrées. Elle posa en douceur Raven sur le lit drapé d'une couverture rouge sombre, retira sa culotte et la rejoignit.

Elle bourdonna de plaisir en se pressant contre le corps chaud et agréable de Raven qui enroula aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu es tellement chaude » soupira Luna en se frottant contre elle, faisant glousser Raven.

La cuisse ferme de Luna se pressa contre son entrejambe, la faisant aussitôt haleter. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour laisser Luna sucer son point d'impulsion alors que ses doigts glissaient le long de sa cuisse intérieure avant d'atterrir que son entrejambe.

Raven se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque les doigts fins et longs de Luna frottèrent avec insistance son clitoris encore plus sensible. Ses doigts se creusèrent dans la peau de Luna.

« Tu es si mouillée » souffla cette dernière contre son oreille, la voix rauque et gémissante alors que ses doigts glissaient sans aucune résistance entre les plis humides de la jeune femme.

« C'est de ta faute » haleta-t-elle lorsque les doigts dessinèrent avec insistance son entrée qui se resserrait à leur passage et cherchait à les happer en elle pour la remplir.

Luna sourit contre son oreille et enfonça lentement deux doigts en elle. Raven gémit, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Luna à la sensation de se faire remplir par les longs doigts. Elle vint presque à cette sensation.

« Et tu es si serrée… » gémit Luna en continuant à enfoncer des doigts le plus profondément possible.

Elle se mit à faire des vas et viens profonds et lents, s'émerveillant de sentir les parois de la jeune femme se resserrer déjà autour de ses deux doigts. Sa bouche se mit à sucer et à mordiller avec abandon la peau en sueur de Raven pour s'obliger à ne pas aller remplacer ses doigts et ressentir à nouveau ses parois se resserrer délicieusement autour de sa langue.

Raven marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, complètement submergée par le plaisir que lui offrait sa partenaire.

Cette dernière ajouta lentement un troisième doigt pour voir sa réaction et gémit en voyant Raven se tordre de plaisir sous elle au nouvel ajout. Les doigts de Raven griffèrent son dos, laissant de faibles et piquantes lignes rouges sur sa peau.

« Laisse-toi aller, Raven. Je suis là » murmura Luna en se mettant à la pénétrer avec des coups puissants et secs du poignet, faisant aussitôt crier de plaisir la jeune femme.

« O-oh Luna... » gémit d'extase Raven, ravie par ses trois longs et puissants doigts.

Leurs corps bougeaient l'un conte l'autre dans un seul et même mouvement. Tout le corps de Raven était en feu. Elle avait envie de pleurer de plaisir en sentant le pouce insistant de Luna frotter son clitoris ô combien sensible tandis que ses doigts continuaient à la remplir.

« Viens sur mes doigts. Relâche tout » lui dit Luna sans ralentir son rythme, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa propre entrejambe trempée qui quémandait furieusement son attention.

Luna pourrait toujours s'occuper d'elle plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que le plaisir de Raven qui comptait à ses yeux. À vrai dire, elle prenait elle-même beaucoup de plaisir à voir Raven s'abandonner librement dans ses bras et à observer sa bouche ouverte qui libérait des bruits qui faisait bruler son bas-ventre de plaisir.

Raven se crispa sous elle, annonçant sa libération imminente. Luna continua à faire de profonds vas et viens en elle et gémit en sentant les parois intérieurs se resserrer tellement fort autour de ses doigts qu'elle lutta pour les sortir et les enfoncer à nouveau en elle.

« _Luna_ _!_ » cria Raven en arquant brusquement le dos vers le ciel lorsque l'extasie la foudroya sur place.

Luna ralentit finalement puis retira ses doigts et les lécha sous les yeux à moitié ouverts de Raven qui soupira à cette vue-là. Elle se rallongea sur le corps frissonnant et en sueur de l'ingénieuse et embrassa sa mâchoire.

« Je suis fière de toi, _seltrona_ » lui dit-elle.

« Hm hm ».

Luna sourit devant le visage adorable de Raven. Ses jambes s'emmêlèrent à celles douces de la jeune femme qui pressa sa tête conte son cou dans un rare moment d'affection et de vulnérabilité.

Luna embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête tout en caressant paresseusement le bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Soudain, le corps de Raven se raidit contre le sien.

« Oh je suis tellement désolé, Luna ! Tu dois être tellement frustré. Laisse-moi- ».

« Non » la coupa Luna en l'empêchant de se relever.

Raven fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers elle, à la fois vexée et agacée par sa réponse et qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

"Non ?".

Luna lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Raven. C'était pour toi aujourd'hui. Et j'ai aimé te faire plaisir » la rassura-t-elle avec une lueur douce et intense dans les yeux qui troubla Raven, plus habituée à décrypter les sentiments des autres.

Elle hésita mais puis finit par hocher de la tête.

« Je te rendrai la pareille » ne put-elle s'empêcher de l'avertir en se détendant contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Luna.

« Après la fin du monde » lui proposa cette dernière, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Raven lui sourit à son tour avec une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Oui, après la fin du monde ».

Et quelque part dans sa tête, Luna se demanda si enfin de compte il ne lui restait pas encore de bonnes choses et des merveilleux moments à découvrir dans cette vie.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à son clan, presque entièrement décimé par la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve l'humanité. Elle pensa à son défunt compagnon et ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur étreindre son cœur, seulement apaisé lorsqu'elle sentit Raven fondre encore plus dans ses bras.

Sa main caressa tendrement les mèches brunes de Raven alors que la jeune femme s'endormait dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis des années, avec un air paisible sur le visage.

Et Luna se demanda si peut-être… _peut-être_ , il n'y avait pas encore de l'espoir. Si son destin n'était enfin de compte pas encore entièrement scellé.

Seul son cœur savait déjà la réponse.

* * *

 ***** _ **seltrona**_ **: cheval mythologie qui n'a jamais été attrapé. (On ne peut plus dire ça de Raven, hé hé hé).**

 **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce one-shot et j'espère que vous avez adorez le lire.**

 **Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite dans une longue fanfiction, mais si vous avez des idées de one-shots, j'essaierais de faire ce que je peux, surtout que j'adore ce ship.**

 **\- Sarah.**


End file.
